Apple Pie
by SmurfZXC714
Summary: One shot. "I'm leaving," she repeated, louder and clearer this time, trying to hide her feelings from him. It seemed to be working. He didn't look like he had anything to say. "Why?"/ "I miss him." "You Need Closure."/"I want apple pie.


**ONE SHOT**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all, except plot. (and Andrew) :P**

_**Apple Pie**_

The weight of it was all too much. _He_ had moved on, but so had she_. Then why does it feel like I can't breathe? _She asked herself, feeling empty and lost in her own bed. She twisted the bed sheets in her fists trying to think it through. _Again, and Again_. It had been years and she still thought about it. Every single day it was like a rash that was so obvious she couldn't avoid it. And she couldn't help but want to scratch it. She hugged the comforter to her chest, trying to stop herself from reaching for the phone. She sighed and forcefully folded her hands in her lap. She grimaced and laid her head back on the headboard. _Why do I still miss him? _She fingered the soft blankets trying to distract her mind, trying to focus on the tightly knitted cloth. She held it close to her face and counted the crosses.

She waited for her boyfriend to come home. She didn't do anything anymore, she was lazy; she didn't work; she rarely left the house. Her boyfriend seemed to prefer it that way. He pushed her around, and she let him. It was like she had lost respect for herself.

_He _had been the light of her life; once upon a time. She could not remember the days, and refused to look at the date. She had somehow managed to fool her friends. They thought she was fine and came over regularly. But today she was by herself, no one to distract her from her melancholy thoughts. She threw back the covers and reluctantly climbed out of bed, already missing its warmth. She smiled at the picture on the dresser of her and her friends, ignoring the fact that there was a hand on her waist and the rest of the person cut out of the picture. However she couldn't keep her eyes off of it as she looked at the long fingered, strong, tanned hand. She couldn't stop herself from remembering the way they had once held her; the way they had touched her, caressed her. She shook the thought from her head and turned away— refusing to think again. For some reason today it seemed harder for her to avoid thoughts of him. Usually she could do it with little effort but today was different. She subconsciously wondered what day it was.

Glancing at the clock she saw it was just past noon. She sighed; she had tried to sleep late as possible. She padded downstairs to the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on. Deciding against it she pulled out a beer from the fridge. She uncapped it and downed it, savoring the bitter-sweet taste.

"Cammie?" a voice called from inside the door, followed by a closing door.

"Liz?" Cammie asked. Her blonde friend walked it a sweet smile on her face until she saw the uncapped beer in her best friend's hand.

"Cammie, why are you drinking? It's barely twelve."

"I don't know I just felt like coffee wouldn't hit the spot," she replied, somewhat sarcastically.

"Cam, what's wrong?"

"I can't get him out of my head, Lizzie," she admitted for the first time in years. Liz's eyes went wide with a knowing look.

"Who?" she asked cautiously, coming closer, even though she knew full well what was bothering her friend.

"_Him_."

"Oh, Cam," Liz said coming over to comfort her friend, who was now slumped against the wooden cabinets.

"I don't know why. I mean I think about him all the time. But today's different, it's harder."

"Oh. You think about him a lot? Why haven't you said anything?" Liz asked.

"I don't know. I was afraid. I thought it would go away. Whatever excuse you want to hear," Cammie slurred.

"Cammie I want the truth."

"I miss him," she whispered.

"Shh, I know, I know," Liz cooed pulling her friend into her embrace. "But what brought it on?"

"I don't know, like I said, it was only today."

"Today?" Liz repeated, a calculating look on her face.

"Um, yeah."

"Cammie today's the seventeenth," Liz said, "of November."

Cammie sucked in her breath and let it out. "That's why. How many years has it been?"

"Cam, what are you talking about. Since you broke up with Zach? Six."

"Six. Really?"

"Yes."

"That long," she mused, as if she couldn't quite believe it. "It feels like nothing. How old am I?"

Liz gave her a worried look. "Cammie sweetheart you don't know how old you are?"

Cammie looked away.

"You're twenty eight."

Cammie groaned. "I'm old."

"No you aren't. Cammie why are you being so weird, do you have amnesia or something?" Liz asked pressing the back of her hand to Cammie's forehead, checking for a fever.

"She's love sick," a voice came from the doorway. Macey stood there a small smile on her lips. Neither of the other girls had noticed her.

"I'm not. Za-," Cammie voice cracked.

"Oh honey," Liz soothed, rubbing her shoulder.

"What's wrong with me? Why today? I cannot stop thinking about him."

"Cammie," Macey said. "It's you anniversary, with Zach, six years ago, day you broke up."

"It is?" Liz asked. Cammie found herself nodding.

"Yeah, the day we had that fight."

"You never really told us what happened," Macey crooned.

"We got in some stupid fight— I don't even remember what it was about. We both just kind of walked away," Cammie sniffled, she was lying.

"Uh huh," Liz said uncertainly. Macey didn't look like she believed her either but she spoke anyway.

"You need closure."

"Closure? No I don't," Cammie said stubbornly, and then, without another word, she stormed up to her room.

Liz and Macey exchanged a glance.

Cammie definitely needed closure.

He would walk the streets.

By himself,

With packs of girls,

With friends.

But he was always alone. Maybe not on the outside, but his heart had an emptiness that couldn't be filled by anyone. Not anyone that wanted to help. He didn't seem to be there anymore. It'd been six years and he was more broken then the day he'd left. He had willed himself to move on, but when your heart breaks, it isn't something you can control.

He missed her.

Every day,

Every second.

She had gone off on him; told him she was leaving. His temper had snapped, he had yelled back.

He didn't know it would be the end.

She was supposed to come back, like she used to.

She didn't.

He hadn't been in a real relationship since then. Sure, he slept around but nothing he could get attached to. If he wasn't closed off before it was definite now.

He still kept her smiling picture in his wallet; he didn't care if it was clingy. He missed her; he wanted the whole world to know that, he didn't care if he couldn't have her anymore.

By the time he decided she wasn't coming back to him and he'd have to go after her, it'd been too late. She'd moved on.

He'd been too late.

He wished he could hate her.

He loved her.

Now, he walked down the cold rainy Boston streets, thinking about her, like he always did. The cracks in the sidewalk seemed to mirror the cracks in his heart, if not completely broken. He wished for one more chance, but he had screwed up enough times, he figured he deserved to be miserable.

His phone began to ring. He considered ignoring it but decided it might be a work call and answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Zach, hey man," an old familiar voice said.

"Grant?" Zach asked, perplexed, he hadn't talked to his oldest friend in years. When he left her, he—stupidly— left everyone else.

"Hey," Grant said awkwardly.

"Uh, what's up?"

"Bex is making me call you," Grant said kind of nervously. "And Macey is making her make me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, they want you back down here, though," Grant said referring to their home in Virginia.

"They didn't tell you why?"

"No. But I think I'm going to have an ass whopping if you don't, and not the good kind either," Grant said. Zach laughed, but it fell flat.

"Sure, I haven't seen you in a while, we can catch up, have a beer," Zach said, rubbing his chin. He could almost hear Grant grinning on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah man, so get your ass down here ASAP. Meet me at HQ tomorrow morning."

Zach chuckled. "Alright."

_She couldn't tell him— she didn't know how._

_He would run away for sure. It was better to break it off, give him another start; she was so sure he'd take it and leave. But he had been in a bad mood. When he came home and all her stuff was there packed up and ready to go, it didn't exactly make him happier; not at all._

_"Cam, what is going on?" he asked, a strain of anger laced into his voice. She looked to the floor, unsure where she should look, because she was afraid._

_"I'm leaving," she said, trying to keep to pain and agony out of her voice; she could only hope he didn't hear it, and only the plain emotionless façade she'd put up._

_"What?" he said, speaking through his teeth._

"_I'm leaving," she repeated, louder and clearer this time, trying to hide her feelings from him. It seemed to be working._

_He didn't look like he had anything to say. "Why?" he asked, but he didn't sound upset, as she thought he would._

_"It just isn't working out," she mumbled, hating to speak the words. Zach seemed to calculate it in his head before his feature became frigid and his voice came out colder then she could have imagined._

"_I was thinking the same thing." Those words had been enough to break her heart. All she could think was; _he doesn't want me?_ She managed to compose herself before Zach seemed to notice anything was wrong._

_"Then I guess this is goodbye," she said, trying to speak in the same icy tone as he had._

_"I guess so," he said, catching her eye. For a moment she saw something flicker behind his strongly built emotion walls before it was gone and she didn't have a chance to recognize what it was. It was best for the both of them. She had to convince herself of that. _

_The taxi cab beeped outside. She grabbed her bags and hauled them out by herself; she hadn't expected Zach to help. Not after they had broken up. She climbed in the cab without another word. The taxi accelerated and she turned to look out the rear window, placing her palms on cool, frosted glass._

_The words formed on her lips but she didn't speak them. She didn't know he was thinking the same thing as she drove away._

_"I love you."_

_She was gone._

Cammie woke up, suddenly startled, unable to continue sleeping. She hadn't had _that_ dream in a while. She sucked in her breath as she felt the sheets around her. An arm wrapped lightly around her, belonging to her current boyfriend, Andrew.

He didn't seem to hear her wake up or her heavy breathing and remained asleep, unaware of the pain that seemed to be collecting in her heart.

She pulled his arm off and snuck downstairs seeking the comfort of someone else. Someone else she knew wouldn't be there.

The air around her seemed colder than it should for a November night. It was like a sheet of sheen ice had fallen over the small home. It was a haunting cold, the kind that radiated from the inside out and was impossible to stop. She crept around the kitchen sneaking over to the fridge, pulling it open and the refrigerator light flooded through the tiny room. The world started to rock around her as she saw the round dish of pie in the fridge. It was apple; she could tell by the delicious smell. She sank to the floor and pulled it into her lap.

Why would Andrew buy this? Was he trying to make her clinically depressed?

So she sat, with the pie in her lap in front of the open fridge, tears threatening to pour over the rims that contained them. Apple pie was the only thing _he_ could cook. He was a hazard to the kitchen otherwise. She smiled despite herself as she relieved a memory.

_She came home, and smelt the most delicious thing in the world. It smelt so good, maybe Liz had come over to cook, and she was a good cook._

_When she got to the kitchen she was more than shocked to see her boyfriend pulling a pie out of the oven. She rushed over shoving on the oven-gloves and taking it from him, only Zach could make a pie lethal._

_"What are you doing?" she asked, carefully taking the pie and setting it on the counter. Zach frowned, but it was cute and she couldn't help but smile._

_"You never let me cook," he complained, a crinkle line forming between his eyebrows._

"_If I did we would be dead."_

_Zach scowled. "My cooking isn't that bad."_

_Cammie laughed. "Okay, honey, sure it's not. Now why are you making a pie?" she asked._

_This time Zach smiled. "I wanted to surprise you."_

_"Zach burning down the apartment isn't a good surprise."_

_He gave her a sarcastic look that made her snicker at her own words. _

"_But, doesn't it smell good?" he asked. Cammie sniffed the air, it smelled of sweet apples and cinnamon. She frowned._

_"Yes."_

"_See?" Zach asked, smiling. "I told you I can cook; try it."_

_"Zach, it just came out of the oven," she protested. Zach frowned._

_"But it'll taste bad cold."_

_"Then let's wait till we can eat it without burning the roof off our mouth, huh?" she said._

"_Fine."_

_They waited ten minutes before Zach began to cut it up. Cammie let him, she trusted him more with a knife than with the oven. He was a spy; using a knife was common sense._

_"Now, try," he commanded holding a part of a piece out to her on a fork. Cammie reach forward and took it in her mouth tasting it carefully. Once she swallowed her face lit up._

"_It's good!" she said, slightly awed._

_Zach frowned, "don't act so surprised."_

_Cammie laughed and reached to get more pie._

_"Maybe you can cook," she admitted._

Cammie smiled, as she thought it over.

She had let him cook dinner that night and they had ended up moving apartments. She laughed quietly to herself. The air didn't seem to be so cold anymore.

She sat there, staring at the pie, just smiling. That was how Andrew found her in the morning.

"Cammie," he said sleepily, his eyes still lingering with sleep. "babe?"

She looked up, slightly startled, realizing it was around seven in the morning.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he asked, only just realizing she was in fact on the floor. "With a pie?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, standing up. She threw the pie in the trash can.

"Why did you do that?"

"_Never_ buy apple pie again," she said, angry that he had ruined her moment, or moments.

Andrew looked like he wanted to yell. He had never seen Cammie turn anger towards him. She was more like a lost puppy dog who did whatever he told her to.

"And if I do?" he asked.

"Then I'm leaving," she stated flatly. Andrew's eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me. I need to get out, I'm going on a run. I need to clear my head."

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked.

"Because you treat me like a piece of shit, and I'm FUCKING TIRED OF IT!" she yelled. Andrew decided it was best to take a step back, slightly afraid; even though Cammie had been out of the field for some time he still knew she was perfectly capable of killing him.

"Okay, no more apple pie," he said, throwing his hands up in surrender. Cammie turned away and ran upstairs, careful to slam the door behind her.

"Zach would never treat me like this," she whispered to herself. Then she was shocked, she had been able to say his name without stuttering or hesitating. She changed into running shorts and a tank top with a sleek black running jacket over it.

She pulled on her socks and shoved them into her tennis shoes. She hadn't run in ages, she needed to do it again.

She ran eight miles, straight to the Langley CIA HQ.

She had barely broken a sweat and not a hair was out of place in her shiny pony-tail. She walked straight up to the receptionist, ignoring the people in dress pants and pencil skirts who were giving her funny looks. She smiled at her old friend that sat behind the desk.

"Hey Mickey."

"Cammie?" the girl asked, looking up beneath her glasses. "Wow, I haven't seen you in a while." Cammie smiled.

"I know, I had a couple of things to sort out," she said, and it was partly true. That, and Andrew didn't allow her to work. She felt happy again, she was back at the CIA, and she hadn't realized how much she missed it till now. It was her home and it felt so good to be home. She felt like such an idiot for letting Andrew push her around for years. She was independent, she wouldn't let him push her around again.

"Oh, well then, what can I help you with?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"I need to see James," she asked, referring to the director.

"James?" Mick asked, puzzled. "Oh you mean the old director? He retired."

"Then who's the new director?"

Mick smirked. "Joe Solomon."

Cammie's mouth gaped open, "no way."

Mick smiled. "Yeah, good luck."

"He's my step-dad," Cammie said. "I haven't seen him in a while but he and my mom got married just after graduation."

Mick nodded. "I knew that. Alright, I slipped you in in ten minutes, you know where the office is, right?" Mick asked.

Cammie nodded. "Thanks, Mick, I'll see you around."

She turned away only to hear someone yelling her name; drawing more attention to her, the chameleon.

"Cammie!"

It was Bex, and she could see Macey a little bit behind her. "Cammie what are you doing here?" she asked once she was close enough not to yell anymore. Cammie smiled.

"I'm here to get my job back," she said.

Bex and Macey exchanged glances. "You told us you didn't want to be a spy."

Cammie laughed, Bex and Macey tried to detect a false note in it but sounded like a real laugh, one they hadn't heard in a while.

"I lied."

"Cammie, are you feeling okay?" Macey asked, placing a hand on her forehead. Cammie swatted her hand away and laughed again.

"Yeah, I feel great. I didn't realize how much I missed it."

"Cam, you don't have to put on a show."

"Show of what?" Cammie asked darkly, and then perked up again. "I'm happy, for once. Why can't you accept that?"

"Where's Andrew?"

"I don't care."

"Did you guys break up?" Bex asked, wondering if Cammie was acting happy because she was so pained.

"No, but he bought apple pie, and I yelled at him," Cammie said.

"Apple pie?" Bex said then though it over and her eyes widened in recognition. "Oh Cammie."

Cammie surprised Bex by smiling. "It's okay, Bex. I'm fine. I just want to work again; I'm done with being pushed around."

Bex looked worriedly at Macey, and they seemed to be looking at something over her shoulder. Cammie gave them a confused look before turning around. She saw Zach walking through the door, Andrew not far behind him. Cammie's face fell, and suddenly she didn't feel so happy anymore.

The time seemed to become slow as she locked eyes with Zach. They held each other's gaze before she could here Andrew's yelling, unaware that Zach had any relation to her.

"Cammie!" he yelled and started to run over. Cammie turned away, grateful that Bex and Macey had given her an escape route.

"I have to go see Joe. I'll see you later," she muttered before sprinting off in the direction of her step-dad's office, desperate to get away from her ex-boyfriend and her current one.

The knock on the door seemed to startle Joe, even though Mick had told him there was someone there to see him. He called at whoever it was to come in.

"Hey Joe," a soft familiar voice said, coming through the door. Joe raised an eyebrow at his guest. He hadn't seen his step-daughter in a while.

"Cammie," he said, trying to hide his surprise. "What brings you here?"

"I want my job back," she said bluntly, not mothering to beat around the bush. Joe gave her a calculating.

"Why?"

"I miss it. I miss it so much. I just want things to go back to the way they were," she said, Joe obviously couldn't hear the double meaning in her step-daughters words.

"Cameron," he said his tone business like. "Why should I re-instate you in the CIA?"

Cammie swallowed, taking the seat opposite of his desk. "I need this Joe. I don't know what to do anymore."

Joe eyed her carefully. "Fine, only because you were one of the best."

"Am one of the best," Cammie said confidently.

Joe smiled. "You passed the test. Congrats, you start tomorrow, I can't promise any missions though, and you'll have to do paperwork."

Cammie smiled, "works for me."

"I'll see you bright an early tomorrow morning then."

"Yes; yes you will."

Cammie didn't really want to leave Joe's office. But after catching up and small talk had died out she had no choice. She knew Andrew would be looking for her, but she honestly just did not want to see him.

But she had to face the music sometime. Or maybe she could sneak out without seeing him.

No such luck.

Andrew was sitting in the lobby reading a newspaper, obviously waiting for her; he kept glancing up every few seconds.

When he caught sight of her he stood up and threw the paper in his seat. He marched over to her, trying to contain his anger. She was angry at him for being angry.

"Cammie," he said. "We need to talk."

"No, Andrew we don't. I'm sick and tired of being bossed around. I don't want you in my life anymore, I'll go home at move out now," she stated simply.

"I don't want you to go."

"Well for once, you aren't going to get what you want, goodbye Andrew."

"You're breaking up with me?"

Cammie shot him a funny look. "Duh."

"You can't. We've been together for four years."

"Four years of my life I'll never get back," she sighed. "Look we're done. You'll find someone else," she promised. She briefly kissed him on the cheek before turning away quickly. She walked out with her head down, not daring to look back, as there might be a very angry Andrew behind her. He didn't like causing scenes though, thank god.

She bumped into someone. "Cammie? What are you doing here?" Grant asked, holding her at arm's length.

Cammie frowned. "Getting my job back and breaking up with Andrew."

"You broke up with Andrew?" Grant asked his face lighting up. "He was an ass, congrats," he said, high-fiving her.

"Uh, thanks," she said, suddenly anxious to get home; she felt a wave of unease settle in.

Grant seemed to be nervous as well. "You should get home."

She was going to agree, was it not for the anxious tone in his voice. Why did _he _want her to go home?

"Why do you want to get rid of me so fast?"

"I don't," he said quickly.

"Grant," she said. "Why do you want me to leave?"

"Uh," he stuttered, pulling on his shirt collar. She suddenly knew why he was so tense.

"I already know Zach is here."

Grant looked slightly confused.

"I saw him this morning; any ideas why he's back?" Cammie asked, somewhat suspiciously.

"I'm sorry Cammie," he said, suddenly getting down on his knees. "They made me; I'm so sorry," he said, hugging her knees. She looked down at him, startled.

She laughed. "Grant, what are you doing? Get up."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, holding on tighter. Grant was such a character. Sometimes Cammie didn't know what to think.

"Who made you?" she asked between laughs and tried to pry his arms from her legs.

"Bex and Macey," he cried. This seemed to catch Cammie's attention and she turned to stone.

"What?" she asked again, but the laughter had all but died.

"Bex and Macey made me call him. I'm sorry Cam," he sobbed. Cammie finally shook him off her legs and pulled him to his feet.

"Why did they make you?" she asked.

"I don't know."

Cammie's face turned stony. "I do."

Seeing her was like a slap in the face. Actually seeing her made him feel inconsiderably lighter it was when she ran away from it that felt like a slap in the face.

She had run away from him as fast as she could. Grant had promised she wouldn't be there when he last spoke to him. But there she was in running gear standing and talking to Bex and Macey. He should have known better when Grant told them the girls were up to calling him back into town. He was a spy, he should have put two and two together.

"Hey, Zach," Grant said as he came into view. After wondering the CIA for a while Zach had seated himself in one of the private lounges he knew Grant worked by.

"Grant," Zach said standing up and giving his friend a one arms hug.

"How you've been?" Grant asked.

Zach shrugged, his features betraying nothing. "This and that."

"I'm really sorry about-"

"Cammie? Don't be."

Grant raised an eyebrow. "I was going to say Bex and Macey; I was too dense to realize why they wanted you back here. They hate you."

Zach nodded slowly, his smirk coming into play.

"Ah there's the smirk. I was beginning to think it wasn't you."

Zach's smirk grew. "Nah, so what's been up with you?"

Grant gave him a strange look. "Nothing much," he took a breath. "You need to talk to Cammie." This time Zach didn't hide the shock that passed over his face.

"Uh, what?"

"You need to talk to Cammie. She needs closure."

Zach gave him a funny look. "She seems fine."

"She just broke up with her boyfriend." Zach throat tightened at the word "boyfriend" before he comprehended that "broke up" had been in the same sentence.

"What does that have to be with me?" he asked.

"Over apple pie."

Zach looked down as he felt his throat tighten. Apple pie was _their_ food. It was like a sacred bond between them, it looks like Grant knew that too.

"She's going insane."

"We broke up six years ago. Why is she going crazy now?" he asked.

"We don't know."

"Wait a minute, _we_?"

"Bex, Liz, Macey, and I."

"Of course," Zach muttered under his breath.

"It was your anniversary yesterday."

Zach looked down as he remembered. "Oh yeah." Maybe that was why he had felt so down yesterday.

"Macey and Bex thinks she needs closure."

Zach nodded silently to himself but didn't say anything out loud. Maybe he needed closure too.

"So she's moving out of her boyfriend's place today, I suggest you stop by," Grant continued.

"Was he a god guy?" Zach asked. Grant gave him a curious look. "Her boyfriend, was he a good guy?"

Grant snorted. "No way; he was an ass. She let him walk all over her. He made her quit her job. Couldn't be happier to see the son of a bitch get leave."

Zach's mouth dropped open. The Cammie he knew would never stand for that.

"So why was she here?"

"To get her job back. She kind of snapped. She actually seemed pretty happy today but from what Macey told b]me about yesterday morning it wasn't so good. Liz found her downing beer, and Cammie isn't the biggest drinker."

"Okay. . . Yeah, maybe I'll stop by," he said, hearing the doubt in his own voice.

"Good," Grant scribbled something down on a scrap of paper, "her address."

Zach took it. "Thanks."

Cammie was still shoving her clothes into a cardboard box when she heard the front door open and close. She grunted and picked herself off the floor when she heard footsteps coming up the staircase.

"Andrew, I told you not to try and stop me," she said, reaching for her purse. When she turned around she almost dropped it.

"Oh," she said looking at Zach. "Hi."

Zach smirked and for the first time in a long time her heart began to loops in her chest. She hadn't felt that way in a long time. The way her heart skipped gave her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to feel this way about him. Not anymore.

"Hey." She turned back around, trying to avoid the awkwardness, and started piling more clothes into the boxes.

When he didn't say anything else she looked back at him. In an exasperated voice she asked, "Zach what are you doing here?"

"I'm on an order by Grant, Bex and Macey, maybe Liz," he said, being the same old Zach and not telling her the full truth.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "You didn't need to come here."

"I wanted to."

She raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know— it's been a while."

She nodded. "It has." She did not know what else she could say.

"So why'd you break up with what's his name— Andrew?" Zach asked, seeing if she would tell him the truth.

She sighed, and shoved more clothes in the box, blindly doing it, unable to concentrate on anything else but his presence. "Several reasons."

"Apple pie?" he asked, she could feel him smirking. Her hands stopped loading the clothes and she looked at the floor, bracing her hands on the bed.

"Grant told you."

Zach nodded. "They all seem to think you're crazy. That you need closure." Cammie shrugged; a part of her though she was crazy.

"I'm fine; I just had a rough night. Andrew was an asshole anyway. It was just kind of a tipping point." Zach nodded. She looked up from packing. "What about you? You got a new life up in wherever you went?"

He shook his head. "I don't let things tie me down." She almost wanted to laugh at the irony of it. Of course he didn't. He was Zach Goode— he would be by himself for the rest of time. Nothing was more important to him than himself.

"Zach," she said looking up, something suddenly stirring inside her. "I think you should go."

He gave her a funny look. "Why did we break up?" he asked, ignoring her. She gritted her teeth.

"I am not doing this. Not again."

"You never told me."

"Zach it just wasn't working out. I thought it was pretty mutual."

"I only acted like that because I was mad at you for leaving. I don't like it when people see me hurt," he said, his voice had dropped and was as quiet as a whisper. Cammie cleared her throat, she really didn't want to fight, and it would only lead her to telling him the real reason, she had left. And she couldn't have that. Not after all this time.

"You know if you had actually wanted me to stay, I might have," she said. She hadn't meant to say it; the words just fell right out of her mouth.

Zach gave her a look. "I did want you to stay."

"Yeah, well, it didn't really seem that way."

"I was angry, it had been a bad day," he protested. Cammie could hear the underlying anger in his tone, moments away from reaching its breaking point.

"Zach it doesn't really matter," she said, sealing the last box. "What's done is done."

"Why won't you tell me what happened?" he asked. Cammie froze, hearing the angst in his voice. She had never heard his voice so broken before. It took her a moment to compose herself. She shook her head at him and picked up the first box.

"Because you really don't want to know," she said, brushing past him and into the hallway. She heard his footsteps follow her.

"Did you cheat on me? Was that it?" he called after her. Cammie shook her head again, fighting the urge to rolls her eyes.

"Zach if I had cheated on you, you would have been the one to leave," she snapped.

"Cammie," he said, he grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. She ignored the fire his touch sent through her skin. Their noses only inches apart. "I want to know."

She shook his arm off. "Well that's too bad."

"How are you supposed to get closure if we don't sort this out?" he asked. Cammie laughed a low, humorless laugh as she walked down the stairs.

"I never asked for closure. Macey and Bex wanted that for me. I'm _fine_. I'm not messed up because of you," she said. "You shouldn't have to know," she said quietly.

"Know what?" he asked. "I want to know."

"Zach, I'm not telling you, get over it," she said.

"No," he growled from behind her. "I love you, and if we can't be together I want to at least know why," he said. Cammie almost dropped the box when he said he loved her, _loves _her. He did deserve to know why; Cammie was just too chicken to tell him.

She kept walking to her car and set the box in her trunk. She could feel him next to her; she knew he wouldn't leave until she told him. She took a deep breath.

"I was pregnant," she said, her voice coming out in a squeak. At first she didn't think he had heard her until he looked into her eyes, and she felt vulnerable.

"What?" he asked in a low, deep voice, the anger seemed to be washed out by now.

"I was pregnant," she whispered again. "And I was scared."

"So you left me?" he asked. "We have a kid?" he whisper-yelled, careful to keep his voice down.

"Yes, Zach I left you. I told you I was scared; I didn't know what to do," she said ignoring the last part of his question.

"We have a kid?" he asked again. Cammie shook her head, tears falling from her eyes.

"No."

"Then what—" he stopped mid-sentence obviously realizing what had happened. "You lost it?" he asked, but it didn't come out as a question, more of a confirmation.

She nodded, the tears falling fast. "Him, lost him, it was a boy."

Zach looked like he didn't know what to say; and he didn't. "Cammie, why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't ready for a kid. Neither was I. I didn't want you to get tied down," she sniffed. Zach fought the urge to wrap her in his arms, the fear of rejection already running through him.

"Cammie, I loved," he stopped himself. "_Love_ you. I wasn't going to skip out on you. You should have told me."

"Well I didn't, and that was my decision. Now Zach," she had managed to stop crying. "I think you should leave. You got what you came here for."

Zach opened his mouth to speak. "No Zach. Leave, there's nothing keeping you here. Just because I told you, does not mean I want a relationship. Just. Go."

He didn't say anything. He took her hand gently held it before dropping it and walking away.

She watched as his figure disappeared into the foggy air.

Zach, Grant, Macey, Bex, and Liz all sat around the round table in one of the interrogation rooms. All wore blank faces, unsure of what to say. Macey was the first to speak.

"She was pregnant?" Macey hissed. "Don't you think we would have noticed?" Liz shook her head, a calculating look on her face.

"No she went to Nebraska to see her Grandparents. Well so she said. When she came back, she did seem kind of down," Liz said. Zach shook his head, his hands in fists.

"Kind of down? She lost a child."

"I know, but I didn't know that then," Liz said. "I can't believe she never told us."

"She was scared," Zach said, remembering how she had kept saying it earlier. He noticed Bex hadn't said anything, and Grant was quietly whispering t her. "I feel like such an ass," he admitted, seeping lower into his seat.

"It's not your fault," Grant said. "She didn't tell you; you were upset. I can't believe you guys broke up for six years over nothing," he said with a snort. Zach stirred his coffee, looking into charcoal depths.

"She doesn't want to get back together," he muttered.

The rest of the posy gave him a strange look. "What?"

"You are being very . . . open," Liz observed. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well being a closed of jackass hasn't really worked for me," he said.

"Very true," Macey said.

Bex straightened in her seat. "You need to go after her. I think it's a test."

"What?" Zach asked.

"A test," she said. "She wants to know if you'll come after her. Last time you didn't convince her to stay, right?" Zach nodded. "And you didn't just now. Third times a charm, don't let her go."

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

This time it was Grant who spoke. "Two words: apple and pie."

Zach felt himself smile. Maybe this kind of insane plan would work after all.

"Yes, Macey. I'm here now. What was so important I needed to come over anyway?" Cammie asked as she walked down the hallway to where Macey's apartment was located.

"It's a surprise."

"Whatever. I'll see you in a few," Cammie replied, hanging up. Cammie knocked on the door, but didn't bother to wait for Macey to come and open it, she went in with the spare key she had.

"Mace?" she called as she walked into the apartment, which was darkly lit. "Macey?" she called again as she navigated to the kitchen where a light was visible under the closed door.

She opened it as the overwhelming smell of deliciousness over took her. When she focused her eyes, it was not Macey she saw slaving over a hot oven. Bingo, it was Zach.

"What do you want from me?" she asked. Almost pleading, she sounded defeated; all the better for Zach.

"We need to talk," he said, setting the pie on the kitchen counter.

"We did talk."

"About us."

"There is no us," Cammie snapped, turning to leave.

"That," Zach said. "Is where you are wrong."

Cammie stopped. "We've been broken up for six years; I think it's safe to say that we're done."

Zach took off the oven gloves and started to move towards her.

"I am not letting you walk out of here until we work this out," Zach said calmly.

"By 'work it out' do you mean me forgiving you?" she asked. Zach smirked.

"I would say yes, but you should really be the one begging for my forgiveness," he said in a slightly bitter tone.

"Oh, and whys that?"

"You ran away when you were pregnant, and didn't tell me," he said in a 'duh' voice. Cammie didn't say anything, she couldn't really argue with that.

When she felt her voice return she spoke, "Zach, we aren't getting back together."

"See I think differently," he said. Cammie only then realized how close he was. She was sure Zach was aware of it; he knew her weakness: him.

"I am not doing this," she protested, pushing on his chest. He stood his ground, and wrapped his arms tightly around her back, holding her to him.

"I am not letting you walk out of my life for a third time," he stated. He bent his lips close to her ear. "When you think about it; you really don't have anything to be mad about," he whispered. Cammie could smell his sweet smell, and it was intoxicating. She struggled to hold onto her anger.

"Yes," she said. "I do."

Zach pressed his lips to her throat. She relaxed for a moment before remembering she was supposed to be angry. She couldn't find the will power to push him away; her thoughts were a little fuzzy: a lot fuzzy actually.

"Then why are you mad at me?" he asked. She knew he was trying to trick her; trying to get her to forget everything. The part that annoyed her is that it was working. Now all she wanted to do was give into him.

"I-I," she stuttered, her hands flailing around at a failed attempt to push him away. He continued to kiss her neck down to her collar bone, murmuring her name. Only her name.

"I know you love me," he said, pulling back.

"That doesn't mean I want to be with you," she said stubbornly.

Zach rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yes it does, and you just admitted you still love me," he said.

"No."

"Yes."

"Cammie, you're only kidding yourself," he said, loosening his grip, somehow knowing she would try and run. "I don't want you to be scared anymore."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. That's why you won't give it a second chance. I am not going to let you talk yourself out of this. I know you want to be with me," he said, a little triumphantly

She raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that?" she asked.

"Because I know you. No matter what you say— I can tell when you're lying. Even if you are the greatest spy on the planet," he said.

"Then why couldn't you tell I was lying when I left you?" she whispered, her voice was barely audible but Zach heard it. His face softened, and he subconsciously tightened his grip.

"I was upset. You were leaving me; I didn't know what to do. I had a hard time showing my emotions, but I've worked on it," he promised. "Ask Macey, Bex, Grant, or Liz."

Cammie laughed, it was a quite strangled laugh, but it was still a laugh. "You are so trying to get in my pants," she joked.

Zach smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Macey said we weren't allowed to have sex in her apartment."

"Why, because she knew we'd make up?" Cammie asked with a raised eyebrow. Without warning Zach leant down and kissed her, she kissed him back for a moment before he pulled away. He smirked.

"Just a precaution," he bent his forehead against hers. "Are we good?"

Cammie sighed, turning her head to the side; still she relaxed against him, unwilling to give up the warm fiery heat between them.

"I don't know."

"I love you."

She sighed, taking a deep breath- as if she were about to go underwater for a long time. The silence seemed to grow as she didn't speak.

She turned her head back towards Zach, meeting his warm loving eyes.

"I want apple pie."

Zach laughed, that had always been Cammie's equivalent to 'I love you'; it worked just fine for him. He smiled and reluctantly pulled away, keeping her hand and pulled her over to the counter where they sat on opposite sides, stupidly grinning at each other. Cammie propped herself up on her elbows as she watched Zach cut up the pie.

He put a plate in front of her, a steamy hot piece of Apple pie sitting upon it. Cammie inhaled deeply, causing thousands of memories to flood through her. She smiled sheepishly after gobbling up the whole this in three bites.

"Zach?" she said, leaning closer towards him. He gave her an eyebrow raise. "I love you too." Zach grinned and kissed her briefly over the counter top. He smiled again. "And can I have some milk?"

Zach chuckled.

"Of course you can."

**Eiiip I know I should be writing my other stories, but seriously I couldn't resist. PLEASE tell me what you think. I really want a lot of reviews for this, I spent a lot of time on it, and am very proud. I wanted to make a long one shot. By the way this IS a one-shot. I don't want to ruin it by adding another chapter. I think It's pretty perfect. **


End file.
